baby, you were the universe
by wisterialantern
Summary: Karena mereka akan menemukan semestanya sendiri di antara binar-binar bintang. [Sai, Ino] [FLORE 2016] L for Love. {kado untuk FloweRara}


_baby, you were the universe_

 _Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto. Dibuat untuk menyalurkan kegemaran semata dan bukan untuk mencari keuntungan pribadi. Cast : Sai/Yamanaka Ino. Genre : Romance. Rate : T. A/N : AU, untuk event FLORE 2016, L for Love, hadiah kecil untuk Rara, selamat membaca!_

 _(Karena mereka akan menemukan semestanya sendiri di antara binar-binar bintang.)_

 _._

Rumah mungil mereka sederhana saja, dengan dinding kayu mendominasi, banyak bebungaan tropis memagari sekeliling rumah dan Ino tersenyum karenanya, dan hal itu turut membuat sudut bibir Sai tertarik sedikit.

Ino yang meminta agar rumah mereka didesain seperti itu, dan Sai memang tidak pernah keberatan, memang. Ino pernah bercerita padanya, dulu sekali, di antara kilas atensi hitamnya yang mengarah pada kepak sayap kebiruan kupu-kupu amatonthe yang tengah menyinggahi kelopak krisan putih di hadapannya, berkompeni sesapan pada secangkir teh persik hangat di tangkupan jari-jemari tangannya. Ino pernah bercerita bahwa sejak kecil ia selalu mendambakan sebuah rumah sederhana dengan bebungaan yang mengelilingi serta paduan hamparan padang rumput luas, tak lupa dengan ayunan kecil di bawah rindang pohon dengan binar mentari yang mengisi celah-celah embun yang bergantungan di tepi dedaunan yang perlahan mulai menghangat.

Katanya, saat dirinya masih kecil, Ino suka sekali membiarkan helai rambut pirangnya terayun-ayun eksistensi angin saat menaiki ayunan, dan Ino bercerita bahwa dulu ia sering sekali melebarkan khayalan inosensianya dengan cerita-cerita fantasi yang klise, tentang peri-peri mungil bersayap tipis dengan renda eksesif yang menghiasi tepian gaunnya, dan begitu menaiki ayunan dan tubuh mungilnya terayun melawan gravitasi, Ino selalu berkhayal seolah-olah ia adalah seorang peri bersayap yang tengah mengarungi luasnya angkasa. Putaran memori-memori sederhana itu selalu berhasil membawanya kembali ke masa lalu dan bernostalgia—Ino tipe melankolis dan Sai selalu paham akan hal itu.

Toh bukannya Sai tidak suka, tidak. Ino tidak pernah memaksakan dan ia juga tidak pernah bertanya. Tapi Sai selalu tahu, ya, ia selalu tahu, setiap kali Ino menaut netra kebiruannya di antara jeda konversasi di setiap waktu luang yang mereka habiskan untuk bersama dengan cangkir-cangkir teh yang terisi penuh, ada sejumput harap bermain di benaknya—dan Sai selalu, selalu bisa membacanya dengan baik.

Ino tengah memegangi gembor penyiram, menunduk di atas sepetak tanaman dengan kurva senyum di wajah. Sebelah tangan bertumpu di siku. Sekali lagi wanita berambut pirang tersebut terkikik kecil sebelum menegakkan punggungnya dan berbalik menghadap Sai.

"Sai- _kun_ , pot itu diletakkan di paling ujung, ya! Iya, di sana!"

Iris biru Ino memerhatikan Sai yang tengah memindahkan pot-pot mungil berisi carnation beserta potpourri, sambil berkali-kali menceramahinya tentang rumput yang harus segera dipotong apabila ujung helai-helainya telah dirasa bertambah panjang. Sai hanya mengangguk-angguk dan mendapati istrinya tertawa pelan begitu kepalanya menoleh dengan noda tanah di pipi, dan Ino maju untuk menyekakan tanah di wajahnya dan berkata dengan geli—Sai _-kun, ada tanah di pipimu, kau ini seperti anak kecil saja, ya_ —dan wanita bersurai pirang tersebut tidak tahan untuk mencubit pipi Sai gemas hingga suaminya mengaduh pelan, dan luap tawa renyah Ino kembali terdengar, dan Sai ikut tersenyum dengan sudut-sudut bibir yang naik barang sedikit-sedikit, perlahan memerhatikan bulan sabit yang menghadiri netra kebiruan Ino yang jernih dan menyimpannya dengan baik dalam ingatan.

Ada kanvas lengkap dengan palet dan kotak kayu yang terbuka dan berisi cat di dekat jendela, yang mungkin akan digunakan Sai untuk mengisi waktu luang, dan yang mungkin nanti akan menjadi alat bermain Ino jika ia bosan. Dinding-dinding rumah mereka dihiasi sulur-sulur _ivy_ berpadu lukisan realis dan Ino melabelinya unik—terlebih begitu mendapati corak bunga-bunga hasil lukisan tangan pada beberapa bagian—yang sepertinya dilukis sendiri oleh Sai, dan tanpa sadar Ino kembali tersenyum saat pandangannya terarah pada siluet punggung kokoh Sai yang tengah bermandikan cahaya matahari, berdiri membelakanginya dengan pot-pot berisi tetumbuhan di tangan.

Ruang tamu mereka terasa hangat, dan tatapan Ino langsung melembut begitu mendapati kolase-kolase foto mereka dalam berbagai momen yang ditempel di permukaan dindingnya; dan Ino terkekeh begitu melihat figur Sai dengan satu ekspresi yang sama di setiap potretnya; kaku, karena sedari dulu ia tidak biasa berfoto, namun Ino tahu Sai selalu berusaha memaksakan sebentuk senyum untuk melengkapi senyum lebar Ino dalam foto tersebut. Ruang tamu itu terasa begitu hidup dengan potret-potret mereka yang melengkapi, dan Ino tertawa lagi ketika tatapannya mengarah pada satu foto di sudut ruangan; foto mereka saat berkencan di taman hiburan setahun yang lalu, dengan figur Ino berbando telinga kucing dan figur Sai dengan bando telinga rubah di atas kepalanya—yang saat itu dipakaikan Ino secara paksa dan Sai tak pernah bisa menolak paksaan Ino—hingga mengundang raut kontradiktif yang mengundang tawa maniak Ino setelahnya.

Sofa putih mereka selalu menjadi hal yang paling disukai Ino dalam rumah mereka; sebab setiap kali cat hitam berpadu taburan bintang menghadiri langit dengan keheningannya, Ino selalu mendapati atensinya mengobservasi figur Sai yang duduk membelakanginya dan tengah menautkan oniksnya pada secarik kertas besar berisi coretan-coretan skala sketsa kasar bangunan bertingkat di hadapannya, dengan secangkir teh herbal yang sudah lama mendingin tanpa dihiraukan sama sekali. Jam dinding berdentang saat tengah malam, dan lelaki itu tidak bergeming sedikit saja, menjadikan Ino diam-diam berpuas diri untuk mengobservasi sosoknya lebih lama dengan senyum tipis di wajah.

Terkadang Ino sering terkikik geli begitu Sai tersadar bahwa dirinya tengah diperhatikan dan atensi hitamnya mengedip sekali, ganti menatapnya dengan kerut-kerut samar di kening dan bertanya kenapa ia tidak bergegas tidur, dan Ino hanya menjulurkan lidahnya, riang.

Ino selalu, selalu, selalu memahami keingintahuan Sai-nya, dan tertawa kecil, "Aku 'kan menunggumu, Sai- _kun._ Tidak boleh, ya?"

Terkadang Ino gemas sekali karena Sai selalu lupa makan jika telah berkutat pada pekerjaan, tapi Sai dan segala dedikasinya pada pekerjaan memang tidak pernah tergoyahkan. Maka Ino mengambil langkah gegas ke dalam kamar, mengambil selembar selimut dan menyampirkannya ke bahu Sai—yang kemudian menarik tangannya pelan dan menempatkannya dalam pangkuan di hadapan sketsanya, dan Ino memejamkan mata lamat-lamat begitu Sai mengenggam jari-jemarinya erat, tertaut seolah tidak akan pernah dilepaskannya barang sekali saja, membimbing gerak tangan Ino di atas meja.

Sai mengingat peluh-peluh di wajah Ino ketika kemoceng di tangan tengah menggasak dan debu berhamburan, saat Ino disibukkan dengan menata barang, membersihkan sudut-sudut rumah—Sai ingat rasa jus limun yang dibuatkan Ino seusai ia membantu untuk mengepel lantai tanpa diminta, dan Ino mengucapkan terima kasih dengan ceruk mata yang menyipit saat lekuk bibirnya merekahkan senyuman. Dan Sai tidak menampik, ada sedikit rasa hangat yang familier menyebar dalam dadanya begitu tangan mungil Ino terangkat untuk mengacak-acak rambut hitamnya gemas.

Rambut Ino terlihat sedikit berantakan saat itu, dan ada tendensi kuat bagi Sai untuk merapikan helai-helai pirang tersebut, ya, namun diurungkannya begitu Ino mencuri tolehan kecil dan tersenyum padanya.

Berbelok ke kiri, Sai menemukan dapur dan ia mengingat Ino dengan spatula di tangan, celemek putih melekat pas di tubuh, sedangkan rambut pirangnya diikat tinggi, bergerak sigap memilih menu mana yang matang duluan. Di balik meja makan, Sai memerhatikan punggung Ino bergerak-gerak di antara desis teko dan aroma harum masakan. Dan di antara seruan-seruan Ino yang ditujukan untuknya agar bersegera menghabiskan sarapannya, Sai selalu menyempatkan diri untuk tersenyum tipis, menatap Ino dalam-dalam dan enggan melepaskan tautan netranya lebih lama lagi ke direksi lain.

Garpu, sendok, dan piring berjejer rapi dalam lemari kaca, dibersamai deretan mug yang berada dalam dasar lemari. Netra Sai menatap mug-mug tersebut; masing-masing berwarna ungu dan hitam, bertuliskan Mama dan Papa. Ino yang dulu membeli mug-mug tersebut dan baginya itu lucu, terkadang Ino sering iseng memakai mug Sai untuk jus diet yang biasa dibuatnya sendiri dan Sai selalu membalas kejahilan Ino tersebut dengan diam-diam memakai mug ungu Ino untuk menyeduh kopi pagi. Ruang makan tersebut cukup lenggang, terkadang Sai berpikir untuk membeli anjing atau kucing sebagai hewan peliharaan, agar Ino tak terlalu bosan bila sendirian di rumah saat Sai sibuk dengan proyek-proyek yang harus diselesaikan di kantornya.

Kamar mereka sederhana saja, dengan selimut merah gelap membentang dan sprei putih berpadu dinding abu-abu. Jendelanya luas; Sai sering mendapati jari telunjuk Ino tertuju ke sana untuk menerka letak noktah demi noktah cahaya gemintang yang berkonvergen dalam gelap. Sai selalu membiarkan dirinya menatap raut wajah Ino saat terlelap, dengan tangan pucat yang bersinggungan dengan helai rambut pirang yang nampak begitu bercahaya dalam kilas netra kehitamannya, dan menyibak lembut helai rambut Ino dari wajah lelahnya yang sudah terbenam dalam mimpi, dengan kecupan lembut di keningnya dengan kelopak mata terpejam, dan Sai merasakan ada yang perlahan berosilasi di rongga dadanya saat tangan mungil Ino bergerak untuk memeluknya di balik lembar selimut yang menghangatkan.

—karena ia tahu, setiap kali netranya menaut wajah Ino, senyumnya, tawanya, ia selalu tahu.

Karena mereka akan menemukan semestanya sendiri di antara binar-binar bintang.

 _._

 _"I will love you when you grow old, and I will love you after that. I will love you and I will love you."_

— _Kahlil Gibran_

 _end._


End file.
